


High School AU

by All_The_Monsters



Series: 16 Glenya Requests [6]
Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Kissing, Locked in a closset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Monsters/pseuds/All_The_Monsters
Summary: Request: High School AUAnya tapped her fingers on the desk in front of her to the time of the bold handed clock on the class room wall and looked around the mostly deserted classroom. The room was empty with the exception of herself and the one other deletion-ee, who was diligently bent over the desk in front of him scribbling away furiously at their assigned work, work which Anya had already neglected and turned the page over, filling it with sketches of the Eiffel Tower, her sisters, and some nearly demonic half peacock half pig monstrosity.





	High School AU

Anya tapped her fingers on the desk in front of her to the time of the bold handed clock on the class room wall and looked around the mostly deserted classroom. The room was empty with the exception of herself and the one other deletion-ee, who was diligently bent over the desk in front of him scribbling away furiously at their assigned work, work which Anya had already neglected and turned the page over, filling it with sketches of the Eiffel Tower, her sisters, and some nearly demonic half peacock half pig monstrosity.  

Anya let out a huff of air as she looked back to the clock to see not even two minuets had passed since she last looked up at it. Looking over to her comrade she almost felt bad for him. The student, Gleb, she remembered, had obviously never served a detention before in his entire high school career. Glancing back at the closed door Anya knew her suspicions were most likely true, their detention teacher, Mr. Glorinsky, had probably retired to the teacher's lounge to wait out the rest of their detention. 

Smirking to herself Anya pushed back from her desk suddenly, scraping the legs of the chair on the floor, emitting a banshee like screech. Standing up Anya made her way over to the ground level window and began to fidget around with the latches, pulling her hand back sharply, cursing under her breath and shaking out her hand after pinching it on one of the latches. 

"What are you doing?" Gleb hissed, turning around in his seat to see her. 

"I'm trying to leave." Anya grunted as she tried hopelessly to open the seemingly sealed window. 

"What?" Gleb asked incredulously. 

Giving up on the window Anya turned and walked over to the door, peering out the rectangular square window to see if the hallways were clear. "I'm leaving, common." Anya turned back to Gleb with her hand on the door. 

"What? No way, I ended up here by doing what you said!" Gleb snapped. Shrugging Anya pulled the door open and stepped out into the hall. "Anya, no!" Gleb tried but the door had already closed, effectively locking her out. After a moment of mental debating Gleb jumped out of his chair and pulled open the door, propping it open with his foot. "Anya!" Gleb whisper-yelled. 

"What?" Anya turned around throwing her hands out. 

"Get. Back. Here." Gleb pointed to the ground in front of him before looking back over his shoulder to make sure no one was coming. 

"No." Anya said stubbornly. 

"Anya!" Gleb reach out hopping forward and grabbing her arm, careful to keep his foot holding the door open. 

On instinct Anya stepped back, but Gleb already had his hand on her arm and fell forward as she moved, both freezing as the door slammed shut, echoing ominously through the empty halls. After a moment Gleb seemed to come back to his senses and rushed back over to the door and tried the handle. 

"You know that won't work." Anya tried as Gleb pulled on the handle, trying desperately to get back into the classroom.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Gleb moaned running his hands through his hair. 

"Don't blame me!" Anya took a step back holding up her hands innocently. 

"I blame you!" Gleb ground out, stepping towards her just as the sound of someone coming down the hall caught their attention. 

"Run!" Anya yelled and by the time Gleb had looked down the hall towards the sound and back to her she was rounding the corner. Nearly slipping, Gleb sped off after her just as Mr. Gorlinsky came into sight. 

"Hurry!" Gleb yelled as he caught up and passed Anya, turning and running up a flight of stairs, Anya hot on his heels. 

"What are you doing!" Anya shouted as she pounded up the stairs after him. 

"What do you mean?" Gleb asked as he rounded a landing and began going up a second flight of stairs. 

"Why are you going up! This is the only flight of stairs on this side of the building! You're pigeon-holing yourself!" Anya reasoned. 

"Wh- I" Gleb immediately began to look around for an exit, the sound of a door opening and slamming shut on the ground level beneath them echoed mixed with the voice of their teacher shouting. 

"This way!" Anya mouthed as she ran out the door opening to the second floor. Gleb followed before quietly closing the door behind him. 

Rows of lockers blurred passed him as they ran towards the other side of the building to get to the other set of stairs. 

"There they are." Anya panted as the neared their destination. 

Just as they were nearing the stairs the door flew open to reveal the angry face of Mr. Gorlinsky. Skidding to a stop the two turned tail off in the other direction. 

"What are we going to do?" Gleb asked as they ran passed a supply closet. 

"Hide!" Anya grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, the door shutting behind him and clicking in place. 

"Anya." Gleb whispered. 

"Yes." 

"This wouldn't happen to be the supply closet on the second floor that had the broken handle they replaced it with the same ones they put on the classroom doors, only backwards so it only opens from the outside unless you have a key?" Gleb mono-toned. 

The was the sound of a handle jiggling in the dark before Anya's reply. "I think, this would be that closet." 

"So... we're stuck." 

"Yeah." 

There was a long silence and Anya began to shift on her feet. Reaching up Anya moved to tuck a strand of hair that had fallen forward during the chase out of her eyes when her elbow caught something. What followed was a crash of buckets, cans, brooms, mops, and other cleaning supplied falling over, knocking her straight into Gleb's chest. Gleb managed to catch her in the dark stumbling back as she fell forward letting out a small yelp. They stayed frozen like that as they waited for the inevitable opening of the door, there was no way no one hadn't heard that ruckus. 

After what seemed like five minuets Gleb spoke and Anya finally realized just how close they were. 

"Anya, do you think you could manage a quiet step back?" Gleb put an emphasis on the word 'quiet'.

Anya thanked the heavens it was pitch black in the closet, though she was sure Rudolf the Red-nose Reindeer had nothing on her and her cheeks. Slowly she tried to shuffle back only to find the way blocked by something. Her cheeks only reddened and Anya was sure they would light up the room any time now when she realized the couldn't move from their rather intimate position. 

"Anya?" Gleb tried again. 

"I'm trying." Anya whispered. "But I can't move." 

A new, almost uncomfortable silence settled over them. 

"What do you mean you can't move?" Gleb asked quietly, the words coming out harsher than he meant.

"What do you think I mean, Gleb?"  Anya hissed. "I can't move! Is there any chance you can?" 

"I'm already against the wall." Gleb answered. 

Groaning Anya's head fell forward onto Gleb's chest before she realized what she'd done. 

"Sorry." Anya said quickly, lifting her head up. 

"For what? Getting me a detention, locking us out of the classroom, or locking us in here?" Gleb whispered. 

"Technically the last two aren't my fault." Anya pointed out. 

"It was your idea to leave the classroom, and then your brilliant idea to hide in here." Gleb argued. 

"First off, you didn't have to follow me, and the classroom door closing was your fault, because you tried to grab me, and second off how was I suppose to know that this supply closet was the one with the screwy door knob?" Anya's voice climbed in volume as she spoke. 

"The only reason I tried to catch you is because you were leaving!" Gleb tried to reason with her. 

"Well you didn't have to, so in all actuality the only reason you're here is because of you!" Anya lifted her chin in defiance. "Why are you so worried about me getting in trouble, hmm?" Anya pressed. 

"I'm not." Gleb attempted to push her back only for the pile behind Anya to give away beneath her, causing both of them to tumble to the ground. 

"I suppose this is my fault to?" Anya asked as soon as the noise settle once more and Gleb sat up quickly realizing he was on top of her. 

"Shut up." Gleb said reaching out to find Anya's arms and help her to her feet.  

"Make me." Anya shoved him off her before slipping forward and knocking him back to the ground, winding up on Gleb's chest instead. 

"You know," Gleb teased, "If I didn't know better I'd say you liked it here." 

Anya sat up ready to respond when the sound of footsteps coming down the hall stopped her. Quickly she fell back forward, so if the door was opened there was less of a chance of anyone seeing them. From her position she could clearly hear Gleb's heart pounding in his chest as they waited to see if their luck had run out and they'd finally been caught. After what felt like an eternity the footsteps passed and fell off into the distance and they were alone once again. 

It was now when Anya realized three things in rapid succession: one, that she could feel Gleb's breath on her face, two: she didn't particularly feel inclined to move, and three: she wanted him to kiss her. 

"Anya-" Gleb asked quietly, almost as if reading her thoughts. 

"Kiss me." Anya whispered, cutting Gleb off.

"Wh- what?" Gleb stuttered. 

"Kiss me." Anya repeated. 

Slowly she felt Gleb's hands come up from their resting place on either arm to circle around her, one wrapping around her upper back, the other finding its way to the back of her head and gently pulling her down. 

Somehow, the darkness around them made the kiss better than any other Anya had had, not that she'd kissed many people, mind you. Anya chalked this up to the fact that due to being blinded by the lack of light all her other senses were heightened, or maybe it was Gleb. Probably both. His lips moved gently against hers, and Anya let out a deep sigh, splaying her hands out on Gleb's chest. All too soon they pulled apart gasping for air before Anya bent down pressed a chaste kiss to Gleb's lips. 

"That was..." Gleb started but trailed off, seemingly unable to find the words.

"I know." Anya finished, sitting up. In the dark she reached up and pressed a finger to her lips. Wouldn't this make a good story to tell her sisters, or maybe this is one experience she'd keep to herself, a private memory, just for her. 

"Here." Anya startled back to reality and clambered up, quickly reaching down to pull Gleb up once more. Stepping back Anya leaned against the door, trying to catch her breath, her hands behind her back fiddling with the door knob. 

Her thumb slipped on the lever and there was a sudden click and before Anya knew it she was stumbling backwards out of the closet into the, lucky, deserted hall. 

Looking back into the closet she could see Gleb staring at her in disbelief. 

"Figures." He mumbled before stepping out into the hallway next to her. 

Quietly Anya closed the door behind him and stepped back, looking at the ground blushing furiously. 

"We should go." Gleb touched Anya's arm lightly to get her attention before walking soundlessly in the direction of the east stairwell. 

Wordlessly Anya followed him as they snuck down the stairs and out of the building. Neither of them said a word until they were off campus and walking down through a park in the center of town. 

"Sorry for the whole closet thing."  Anya mumble kicking a pebble with the toe of her shoe. 

"It's not your fault." Gleb said before adding, "And I'm sorry for anything I said in the closet, except for the bit where you got me in detention. That part was true." 

Anya reached over and punched Gleb's shoulder in response. Aside from the slight laughter the action emitted they fell into a companionable silence once more until Gleb spoke up again.

"Tea?" Gleb pointed in the direction of a small cafe across the street. 

"What?" Anya looked up from the pebble she'd been kicking with her feet. 

"Do you want to get some tea?" Gleb asked again. 

"Yeah, tea sounds nice." Anya agreed. 

"Good." Gleb took her hand and Anya's heart skipped a beat before she closed her fingers around his. 

"The thing is Anya," Gleb spoke as they stepped off the curb after looking both directions for traffic, "I really like you. Like, really like you." 

"Good, because... I think I really like you too, Gleb." Anya stepped closer to him, expecting to feel uncomfortable, or like she was invading his personal space, but instead feeling better that she had before. 

"Good." Gleb echoed as they entered the cafe, leaving the brisk autumn air behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Send in your requests to allthemonsters02@gmail.com using 'Glenya Request' in the subject box. Please leave any questions, comments, concerns and or interpretive dances in the comment section below.


End file.
